Levictus Dalinroy
GENERAL Character Name: Levictus Charles Dalinroy Aliases: Levi, Vincent Byrus. (The identity he assumed during the civil war, leading the raids on enemy caravans.) Race: Human (Gilnean Worgen.) Gender: Male Profession: Wizard, scholar, scribe. Apparent age: 37 Mane: Neatly trimmed. Fur: Dark gray. Appearance details: Levictus whom more often than anything else remains in his worgen form, benefiting from the changes suppression of his childhood ailment of Polio. He stands as a tall worgen however he is more on the lean side giving him a more balanced appeared and stature. His chin sports a long beard which was neatly braided and kept as trim as one possibly could keep it. His eyes are a striking lapis blue color that almost glows at night thanks to his worgen inheritance. Most of his fur is a dark smoky grey color with a bit of an ashen color sweeping down his belly in slight contrast. In his human Form Levictus is a tall fair skinned Gilnean with dark black hair and bright blue eyes, a well maintained beard rests on his otherwise unmarred and immaculate face. Childhood: Levictus Dalinroy was the youngest son of the late Charles Dalinroy and the lady Margret Dalinroy. The Dalinroys were a very successful middle class family in Gilneas whom were most well-known for keeping a detailed history and a proud collection of lost lore. They were often tasked with educating the children of nobility as sought after tutors. Prior to the Worgen outbreak within Gilneas; Levictus was stricken with Polio, confined to a wheel chair or a cane he often stayed inside and studied magic and lore with his older Brother Drachnir as an hero of his. Unfortunately with his siblings falling to tragedy or setting out on their own he was left behind with the Dalinroy estate. Later years: In search of a purpose to fill an otherwise lonely and hollow existence, He devoted his research to the worgen curse, hoping to gain some renown and respect to set himself apart from his shamed brother and beloved sisters. (except Eirwyn whom was as outcast as he) Little did he know his life would indeed change, His own test subject infected him with the curse, but not before he used the experimental potion that was spreading over Gilneas on himself and the test subject. Now a worgen, he discovered the curse suppressed his polio and he was overjoyed at the ability to move freely which allowed him to accept this curse as a change for the better. Levictus set out from the now fallen Gilneas with his former test subject and now endeared companion Willick. Recent history: Over the course of his journey Levictus joined the Temple knights, feeling that the best hope for his people will lay in the fact of restoring ties with a nation once shunned. His plan paid off for him, after many campaigns filled with hardship and conflict Levictus grew into someone he could be proud of, his skill with magic grown and refined within the flames of conflict and purpose. Eventually Levictus found himself appointed as first Arch-mage of the Temple Knights and saw his new companions fight beside him to liberate Gilneas. Levictus shortly after was finding himself wanting to find a quieter role in life and begun making plans to find just that until the bloody civil war engulfed the order he was calling his own. Faced with a horrible reality that his future lay on a hairs breadth he adopted the persona of Vincent Byrus, a Free roaming wizard from the south whom made his home along the shores of Thorondril river. After a glorious campaign of leading militia trained men to raid vital caravans of supplies he was eventually rewarded with the lofty position of Borough lord of the Darrowmere province, a position he found himself retiring to for many months, until the province fell to the enemy and his people are now seeking refuge closer to Tyrs hand. LEvictus realized even before this, that the life of quiet retirement did not suit whom he found himself to be, he wanted to see the world again, and fight besides the brave men and women of Lordearon. Now once more Arch-mage he fights for his people again. Notable relationships: Willick Dalinroy (Beloved Husband.), Charles Dalinroy the second. (Adopted son, and former nephew.), Lisa Dalinroy (adopted daughter.), Eirwyn (sister). Ilsaryn. (Closest friend.) Merri (hug friend.), Drachnir Dalinroy (brother.) PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Discovery, understanding, education. Emotional Disposition: Apathetic Moodiness: Even-tempered Core Traits Sense of Humor: Cynical. Outlook: Pessimistic. Integrity: Conscientious. Impulsiveness: Controlled. Boldness: Intrepid. Flexibility: Flexible. Affinity: Warm. Comportment: Agreeable albeit critical. Interactivity: Engaging. Disclosure: Candid. Conformity: Heterodox to a degree. Sexuality Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. Libido: Healthy. Sexual Expressiveness: Flirtatious. Sexual Expressive Style: romantic. Openness to Sexual Experience: adventurous. Promiscuousness: Monogamous. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Agnostic. Tolerance: Tolerant. Expression of beliefs: Occasional. Converting others: Never. Attitude: Judgmental. Other Topics of Conversation: Politics, Work, Current events, Philosophy, humor. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Pacing, Constant Grooming, Collects odd things. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Reading, Research, writing, pipe smoking, astrology, drinking, painting. Mental Disorder(s): Minor Hypochondria. phobia: spiders. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Gilneas city. Family: Charles Dalinroy (deceased, father.) Margret Dalinroy. (deceased, Mother.), Drachnir Dalinroy, (brother.), Eirwyn. (sister), Trisha Dalinroy. (Sister, deceased.) Virgil Montgomery Dalinroy (uncle.), Emily Dalinroy (aunt), Tiberius Dalinroy. (Cousin) Charles Dalinroy the II (adopted son, nephew by blood.), Lisa Dalinroy. (adopted Daughter.). Professions and Crafts: Inscriptionist (includes scholarly work, painting, calligraphy.), Apothecary, Archeologist, A damn good cook. Possessions: Real-estate: The old family estate in Gilneas city, Several properties across the eastern kingdoms including small mines in stranglethorn and a lumber mill on the dusk wood border, An apartment in Dalaran. Material possessions: He is some-what wealthy and all that includes. The largest wardrobe in Lordearon except maybe Ilsaryns. Existing Conflicts: He seeks to help his older brother in every way he possibly can. Seeks to liberate Darrowmere province for the people he was put in charge of. Duties and Obligations: Arch-mage of the order, Borough Lord of Darrowmere. Significant Past Events: See history above. Mysteries: How to free his brother completely from Fel-magic. Quests: See conflicts. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE -As arch-mage he is masterful in several schools of magic and rather knowledgeable about the remaining unmastered schools. -Has developed a strong sense of Valor after many long campaigns. - Has a vastly creative mind making him formidable in magic and other situations. Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: - Still suffers from polio making him nearly unable to remain in human form for a prolonged period of time. -His arrogance and pride can often lead him to be stubborn in what he feels is correct. -He is very allergic to certain citrus fruits. -Is a hypochondriac. -even with boosted worgen attributes he is not a formidable melee combatant. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Gilnean brandy. Favored food: Cheese and biscuits. Favored weather or season: Rainfall, autumn. Favored colors: Deep purple, crimson, Azure blue. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: “OH what do you do my little friend?” You find a coin purse: “Who’s the dumb git that leaves money lying on the ground. I better take it for safe keeping.” You find food: “This better not be made from cheap ingredients.” You find a trap: “Ahh it hurts so much!” You find a corpse: “oh light…disgusting! Best we burn it for good measure!” You find a suspicious scroll: “ …I’ll take this, clearly it’s a danger.” Played by what actor: James Callis.